Butlers acadamy years
by A.K.Rai
Summary: Fic about 10yr old Butler at madam Kos acadamy, having to face bullies, teachers and classes that are a little more interesting then English maths and science!


DISCLAMIER: I don't own any characters or settings in this story. I also don't own the game boy SP I borrowed off my friend a few days ago but I don't have to write a disclaimer for that.

Please R&R

Chapter 1

"Dom! Hurry up we are going now!" called Dom's mum.  
Domovoi was a hansom boy of 10 with thick black hair. He was getting ready for the moment he had always waited for; he was going to Madam Ko's personal protection academy, where he would learn to be a real Butler (as his father had always told him). He jumped over the banister with his suitcase instead of going down the stairs; stopped then looked to make sure no one had seen for a moment before running outside and jumping in the car. 

Madam Ko's was based in Israel, but was moved around every year or so for privacy, this year it was to be set in Switzerland and after a long flight young Dom was there. He looked up at the giant iron gates, there were cameras everywhere and he couldn't help but feel that once you go in you would not be coming out. The first thing he saw was five rows of huts, with five huts in each row and the acres of land spread around them with the odd hill; even from the driveway you could see the giant lake mentioned in the brochure and the snow topped mountains beyond it. Getting out the car a strange sensation came over Dom it made him feel queasy and his stomach started to flutter. Fear. He tried to hide the expression on his face but his mom could see strait though him.  
"Don't worry Dom, all your male ancestors went here and all got out of it with a diamond on their shoulder!" Far from making him feel better however, Dom could now also feel responsibility weighing down on him.   
An elderly lady came out to great them she had black robes and a stern face. Madam KO.  
"You must be the new butler" said the lady, with an unexpected authoritative voice, and before waiting for a reply she continued, "whilst you are here you are to call me Mam, and as I'm sure you already know you are to listen to your superiors at all times. From this moment onwards you are under a strict regime. Follow me" and with out another word she started to walk towards the huts, Dom tagging along at her heels.

He was to share one of the huts with a boy called Ivan, Ivan was from Russia and had very wealthy parents, who had sent him here after he had pushed his brother onto the train tracks and had almost got him killed. Madam KO said Ivan would tell him about his regime and everything else he would need to survive at the academy. After that she left him and his new roommate to talk. Ivan gave him his schedule then started to speak, and to Dom's surprise he had a tinge of oxford in his voice: "Welcome, well I'll start off by saying that while you are here it does not matter how old you are it only matters what level you are on, there are 5 levels and when you reach the end of level 5 you get your diamond.  
I'm on 1 as well but anyone on a higher level then you, even if they are younger is your superior. Well I think that's everything…. O yes the toilets are down this row of huts to the right, you shower at 5.30 then eat, but never mind that now come over here and I'll show you where to put you're stuff". Dom had a small cot; a wardrobe filled with combats, a washbasin and a wooden chest for all his belongings. Whilst Ivan went to his friend Franky's room Dom started to unpack his belongings, by 9.00pm Ivan still hadn't returned so Dom took off his clothes (save his boxers) and got into bed.

The next morning he was woken to what seemed to be a foghorn. After a few minutes of disorientation (and wondering where the hell he was), Dom Jumped out of bed, he could see Ivan was already awake, fully dressed and standing to attention at the end of his bed his eyes glued together by sleep. A man was standing by the door he was clean-shaven with a bald head, military uniform and several gleaming medals. He walked over to Dom bed before starting to speak: "Welcome Butler, while you are here you will get up put on your uniform and stand to attention by the end of the bed, like Ross here in the mornings", he barked pointing to Ivan. Dom did as he was told and was shown to the showers, after getting clean he went down to breakfast. The mess hall was crowded with boys from 10 all the way up to 30. Fighting his way past the crowd he managed to get a bowl of what looked like white sick and tasted no better. They all had to go for a run after breakfast, they went around all their huts and the staff's before stopping at the parade block. They were then split into groups depending on what level they were on and given a task. Dom's groups instructions were to follow the level 2s up the nearest and smallest mountain and watch what they did so they could do the same when they were able, once getting a quarter of the way up, the level 2s started to collect ice in buckets using shovels, then, having brought the bucket's down they handed them to the higher levels, who had not only hiked up to get ice but were also started fires to melt it, Dom didnt get to see this though as the levels ones had to go on parade. Although out of breath from his hike, Dom got the hang of this quickly as his uncle had taught him how to do it, he was even complemented for his good posture.

Looking down at his schedule Dom saw he had martial arts. He started to walk towards the dojo where it was to be held, but was stopped in his tracks by three level 1 students, the biggest of the group had thin blond hair and looked him up and down with his penetrating green eyes. " I suppose you're the Butler boy? I'm Sid. Bet you think you're going to get the tattoo before us hey? Bet you think you're better than the rest of us because you're a Butler?"  
"No actually I don't" replied Dom in the toughest voice he could muster, unfortunately although his family were well know for being tough none of them had ever found the time to show him how to do it himself, his mum had always said he was the gentle beast of the family, his father just called him a wimp.  
"Yer whatever, but make sure you keep out of our way or we'll kick the hell out of you!"  
Dom didn't know what to say to that so he scowled and pushed past them, their laughs following him all the way to the dojo.

Sensai Chow took the lesson, Dom already knew a bit of martial arts, but as he soon learnt nowhere near the same amount as some of the boys. They learnt basic blocks and how to trip people up. The lesson lasted an hour and by the end of it Dom was worn out, but that would have to soon change, at the end of each year you would have to face a test, it got harder as you progressed and this year was a stamina test, where you would have to get through a complex obstacle course, Dom was worried he wouldn't complete it as although he was an active boy the course would consist of a 30 mile run and at the moment he could only just run one.

Afterwards Dom had his first lesson with Madam KO, he was happy to find out it was a theory lesson and they would spend the hour jotting down notes as their sensai talked about the rules of body-guarding. In the lesson a boy named Danny (who was also new) decided he would argue with Madam KO about one of the rules, he said it was stupid to try and not get attached with the principle, Madam KO kept her cool and gave him a long talk on how it would affect you're judgment, however when Danny continued to argue he was made to run around the parade ground holding a weight and repeating: " I will not argue with my superiors" after which he no longer felt like arguing and didn't say another word for the rest of the lesson. Whilst walking out the class Dom could hear some boys sniggering, he turned around, half expecting it to be Sid and his two friends, however he was somewhat relieved to see it was two tall black boys who were most definitely twins, and who apparently found Danny's antics amusing, but who both gave Dom an identical grin as they caught his eye.

Dom's next lesson came as somewhat a surprise to him. Cooking. He had always wondered why his father was such a good chief. According to his map of the academy (drawn for him by Ivan) the cooking lesson was to be held in a room past the huts and through a gap in the forest, that surrounded part of the school. After walking for a few minutes through the foliage however, with no sign of the rest of his class Dom thought about turning back, when, to his relieve he heard someones voice just past a tree. Walking around the tree and strait into a clearing he suddenly found himself face to face with a class of level 4s and their sensai. "You lost boy?" asked the sensai, he was tall and well built but had a kind look in his eye.  
"urr...I...I was just looking for cooking class sir" replied Dom, much too the amusement of the level 4s who burst into laughter, but were quickly silenced by a look from the sensai. "Don't you worry I'll take you, its not far from here" he said leading Dom away from the class. "Listen if you ever need anything again you'll find me out here or in staff room 7".  
"Thank you sir" said Dom, this had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life and his red flushed cheeks did not improve as he walked in late to his lesson. 

TO BE CONTINUED

So? It does have a plot by the way, but ideas are more then welcome! please review! 


End file.
